


relaxation

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is tense and uncomfortable, Kasius helps her unwind.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'period sex'

Sinara hesitates at the door to Kasius’ chambers, then pushes it open and walks in. She’s only very recently started sleeping in his room without his gentle cajoling needing to convince her first.

If she just stays away, she’ll need to explain. Or worse, Kasius will go around with those horrible sad eyes for days. Besides, it’s nice to sleep in his bed, with his arms wrapped around her and the sound of his breathing lulling her to sleep. She’s never slept so well as she does with him there; she’s finally allowed herself not to make excuses to herself and pretend she’s just too tired to leave after sex.

It’s still a little strange to come into his chambers when he isn’t there but the negotiation with Karaba has been stretching on far too long and will probably go on even longer, and she had to see to a particularly unruly Inhuman that had managed to tear out the inhibitor and survive. Healing powers, of all things. After deciding it needed to be put down she’d had to figure out just how to do that. A long, exhausting process, and yet she’d still made it to his quarters before Kasius.

She gets into the shower, letting the water wash over her sore muscles, watching the bloody water spiral around the drain. It’s almost hypnotic and makes her all the more aware of how exhausted she is.

She slips on Kasius’ shirt and crawls into his bed, burying her face in the pillow and inhaling his lingering scent. She pulls the covers around her in lieu of his embrace and does her best not to think about how this is another admittance of there being something between them that should not be there with a guard and her charge. She can’t quite ignore the warmth spreading through her chest at the thought.

By the time Kasius finally retreats to his chambers as well, Sinara has dozed off. She wakes to him slipping under the covers with her and wrapping an arm around her. The shirt’s ridden up and so his hand is right on her skin, low on her stomach. She makes a soft sound at the back of her throat; the simple touch spreads a tingle through her body.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, darling,”Kasius whispers and kisses the side of her neck.“Go back to sleep.”

His warm, soft lips against her skin don’t make her inclined to follow his suggestion. Instead she twists around to face him and kisses him properly.

She rolls onto her back and pulls him on top of her as their kisses grow more heated, her nipples pebbling before he even slides his hand under her shirt to fondle her tits. When he does, she groans against his mouth, her nails scraping down his back getting him to echo the sound.

It’s not until his fingers stop teasing her nipple to skim down her stomach that she remembers why the barest of touches was enough to make her pounce on him, and she shoves at his shoulder.“Kasius, stop.”

He rolls off her right away, brow a little furrowed in confusion and worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry,”he says quickly. He bites his lower lip as he scrutinises her face.“Did I do something wrong?”

She’s almost jealous of him getting to catch his lip between his teeth, she loves nibbling on the sensitive flesh. She pushes that distraction aside.“You’re fine. We just can’t fuck tonight. Sorry.”

“Oh.” He looks relieved but still confused, too.“It’s fine if you’re not in the mood, my darling.”

She can’t blame him for his confusion. Usually when she drags him onto her like that, shoving him back off is the last thing on her mind. Her pussy throbs with want at the thought. His cock should be pounding into her by now.

“It’s not that,”she says.“I’m on my period.”

“Ah.” The confusion melts away to be replaced by sympathy.“Is it cramps? Are they very bad?”

Just like that, she’s tumbled into the far too domestic conversation she wanted to avoid.

“I have cramps,”she says. It feels weird to admit any sort of weakness, most of all one so silly. She shrugs.“I can deal with them. And - well, coming actually makes them better.”

Kasius tilts his head as if studying one of his projects.“Then why not let me make you come?”

She squeezes her thighs together, her body asking the exact same question of her.

“I’m on my period,”she repeats.

“And?”

“Remember that time I cut my finger and you almost fainted?”

“What’s your point?”

“Kasius. You can’t deal with even a drop of blood.”

“Well, you were hurt then,”he says, as if she’s being slow.“That’s different. It’s you being hurt that gets me, not blood itself.”

Sinara quite desperately wants to want to make fun of him for that but instead finds herself smiling and cupping his cheek.

He smiles back at her, turning his head to kiss the inside of her wrist.“So you’ll let me make you come now?”

“Yeah,”she says with a chuckle. He’s already kissing her throat when she adds,“We should probably put a towel down.”

“Right. These are nice sheets,”he says.

He’s out of bed and back with a towel in a flash. She lifts her hips so he can lay it down under her and then they’re right back where they left off, his hand up her shirt, and she sucks his lower lip into her mouth to graze it with her teeth.

He pulls her close, one hand on her lower back, and his fingers dig right into a sore spot where her muscles have tensed up. She gasps and catches his wrist as he wants to move.“Do that again.”

He does, kneading at the spot, peppering kisses along her jaw, and she’s moaning almost as much as when he fucks her. She’s resigned herself to the painful tension in her muscles that accompanies her period but apparently she just never found the right remedy: Kasius’ clever, gentle fingers.

“Don’t stop,”she protest when his hand drops away.

“I’m not.” He kisses her forehead.“Turn over and I can do this properly.”

She rolls onto her stomach and he straddles her legs, setting to work on the tense muscles in her lower back, slowly working his way up to her neck and shoulders, then back down again. Every now and then, he kisses or playfully nips at her skin, or snakes a hand under her to tease her nipples, or spends much longer on kneading her ass than strictly necessary to relax the muscles, but mainly he is focused completely on relieving the tension. He even works her calves, finding knots in her muscles she’s so used to she didn’t realise they were there.

By the time he slides his hands up her thighs teasingly, she’s feeling boneless and drowsy and satisfied. Or, well, mostly satisfied.

“Better?”Kasius asks.

“Much.” She lifts her hips a little and wiggles her ass. She’s far too comfortable to actually turn around.“So you gonna fuck me now?”

“It’s fine if you just want to go to sleep now,”he says, leaning over her to kiss her shoulder. His hard cock nudges against her thigh as he does it.

“I don’t want to sleep yet,”she says and then hesitates.“Unless you changed your mind about the blood?” She turns her head just enough to look at him.“It’s fine if you changed your mind.”

“I didn’t,”he says, and strokes a finger through her folds to prove the point.“Hard to think of anything else with you moaning like that.” He circles her clit and grins.“So you won’t fall asleep on me?”

Sinara chuckles, which quickly turns into yet another moan as he uses more pressure on her clit. She lifts her hips again, spreading her legs.“Fuck me already, Kas.”

He grabs her hips to pull her into a better angle and sinks into her in one smooth thrust. He moves slowly and deliberately, the way he massaged the tension from her aching muscles. She lets him take care of her this way too, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts but not setting her own rhythm, not telling him to fuck her harder. This barely feels like fucking - it’s lovemaking, and it’s impossible to object when it feels so good and so, so right.

By the time she comes, she really needs his hands on her hips to keep her up, and slumps down when he lets go after finishing in her.

Kasius turns her face away from the pillow to kiss her.“I’ll be right back, my love.”

She hums her agreement, a dazed smile on her face. She’s more relaxed than she can remember ever being, so relaxed not even the new pet name sends her panicking. She’s used to them, mostly, but ‘my love’ is one she hasn’t heard before.

By the time he returns with a damp cloth, she’s slipping in and out of sleep. Kasius nudges her legs apart and cleans her up without commenting.

“Thanks, love,”she mumbles.

Her eyelids are heavy and drooping but she can see his radiant smile clearly anyway.

“Any time, my love,”he says.

When he’s back in bed and she’s wrapped in his arms, she kisses the spot just under his ear and says,“Goodnight.”

She’s never actually admitted to falling asleep in his bed intentionally before. It doesn’t surprise her that Kasius sounds a little choked up when he echos,“Goodnight.”

Sinara drifts off with a smile.


End file.
